Hey Jude
by Emily the Walrus
Summary: Julian Lennon met a peculiar girl as he stared at the Dakota not too long after his father's death. After speaking to his new friend, he learns her dark secret. How does this affect their friendship? Does he make them drift apart. . or bring them closer? Not ATU Written because I love Julian x


**Ugh I keep making stories cx I just have a lot of ideas, really. This one just popped onto my head one day, and boom! Here we are. I hope you like it, I couldn't sleep until I wrote it c: Alright, here you go c:**

* * *

_December 1980_

Julian Lennon was in shock, to say the least. Though, he found out earlier, he still couldn't believe his father was dead. John Lennon had been murdered. Just as Julian was actually becoming closer with him than before. Just a few months before he turned eighteen. Though, Julian showed barely any emotion, the pain was deeper than it looked like. . . Again, he had lost his dad.

He stood in the cold street of New York City, just looking up at the Dakota. Not too long before, his father's newer wife, Yoko Ono, and he told his five year old half brother Sean of the news. The poor little boy cried so hard. But Julian didn't. He was a bit jealous of Sean actually. John had always been there for him. Never for Julian. Around Julian, people were crying, playing John's music, and talking. He sighed and shook his head. He did feel horrible, these people could show their pain, but he didn't. He was a horrible person.

"It's tragic. . ." Julian jumped and looked to his right. A girl stood there. She was about his age, maybe a bit younger. She was beautiful with wavy brown hair and green eyes that were wide with long lashes. She was a bit pale and the winter air blew her hair in her face. Her nose was like a ski slope. and turned up. She had a few freckles scattered on her face. She was pretty in a way that was peculiar to Julian, kind of like a girl next door type. She was a little shorter than himself with a tiny frame. He nodded in return.

"Yeah. . " He felt his eyes sting a little. But he wouldn't cry. Not in front of a pretty girl like her. He didn't know what she'd think of that.

"You're his son. . Julian? I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great man. Very lovely. All he wanted was peace and all. . ." she said quietly. He shrugged.

"Thank you. I was just getting to really know him. He pretty much abandoned me for a while. . ." He didn't know why he was telling her these things. She looked at her feet sadly.

"I'm sorry about that. . .you deserved a bit more time with him. I mean. . I really idolized him. I love The Beatles and their solo work. There aren't many pictures with you and him together though. I kind of hayed that. By the way, your mother-Cynthia-how is she about this? I don't expect her to be totally happy, but. . ." Julian thought about it. He understood what she meant.

"She wasn't very. . .pleased or anything. . " In fact, Cynthia actually burst into tears when she thought Julian wasn't around. He remembered that dreadfully. He didn't like the sound of his mother's sadness.

"I see. . ." Something about the girl seemed very. . depressed? Well, she did say she idolized John. She was sad over his death, of course. Why wouldn't one of his fans be? Julian changed the subject.

"You live around here?" She smiled softly.

"It's complicated. .I was visiting, but I know you don't though." He chuckled.

"Definitely not." She laughed.

"You seem like a good guy, Julian. Can I call you Jules?" He nodded.

"A lot of people do." He felt his cheeks get a bit hot. He didn't know why. He wasn't totally attracted to her, but she was very kind, nonetheless. It got quiet and Julian looked around. "Wish I knew why that man killed him. . ." He was back on the talk of his father. The girl bit her lip and kicked a pebble near her foot.

"I'm not sure. . I guess he was crazy or something. You never know what people think." Julian nodded.

"That's true. . . " They talked a bit more before she looked up at the darkening sky.

"I must go. It's getting late. Will you be in New York a bit longer?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I will. But here." He took a scrap of paper from his pocket. "Do you have a pen?" She nodded and took out a pen from her purse.

"Here." He wrote down his number and handed it to her.

"This is for when I go back home." She smiled and gave him her number.

"See ya, Jules." She began to hurry down the street.

"Wait! I never got your name!" Julian called after her. How could he forget to ask her? It was a pretty common question in a conversation. He felt stupid. She looked back at him, blushing and gave him a soft smile.

"It's on the paper," she told him, before running down the street. He unfolded the paper and looked at her loopy scrawl of writing. He nearly fainted when he saw her name. The last name nearly killed him-

_Brenda Chapman_

* * *

**I had to write this, you have no idea, okay? You really don't. Ugh I'm going to hell, I know it. . . I hope you enjoyed thoughhh c: Please leave me good comments, no hate, please xx**


End file.
